


Tear You Apart

by ghostandfriends



Series: Written In Blood [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Choking, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostandfriends/pseuds/ghostandfriends
Summary: With all this new power, Sabrina is having a hard time giving in to her urges...luckily Nick is a master at losing control.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, but I love this pairing and wanted to explore their dynamic! This fic is set sometime after her Dark Baptism- assuming she manifested the same powers she did during the witch hunter episode beforehand. I look forward to adding to this series- let me know what ya think!

Harvey had always gone slow. There was never a question between them when it came to Sabrina’s comfort. Something would pass, quietly and unspoken between them, and Harvey would just_ know_. He’d take his time- running his hands down her sides as their lips met with fervor. There was never the pressure to undress, to leap into something that she had always believed would be theirs-_ his_. In that way Harvey Kinkle had been perfect. Respectful. Boring.

Now, after her impromptu dark baptism, Sabrina found herself more…hungry. Nobody was that perfect right? Harvey had been like a safety net. She had loved him- mourned for him, and before that his brother. The pain of losing her first love was still something that she could not swallow easily, but was she expected to snivel forever? She was a woman in the eyes of the coven now, after all. After signing her name in the book, there was an undeniable rush when it came to her powers, a new freedom she hadn’t quite adjusted to. The complexities of spellcasting had been reduced to a wave of her hand. Balance was no longer something she cared to mind. At times Sabrina felt selfish. How was it possible to wield such power without hurting anyone? She thought back to her mortal friends. Roz and Theo had been as gracious as they could manage throughout it all, and Sabrina was extremely thankful that they never fully turned their backs to her. However, these problems of hers required a certain kind of solving. A solution not Harvey- nor any mortal could give her.

That's where Nick came in.

Sabrina couldn’t help the frenzied way her heart beat around him. Harvey had been so good, so kind and understanding. But Nicholas understood her _need_. When Sabrina arched into his kiss, he never stopped to ponder the thought of his tongue in her mouth- or what exactly it was doing to her. He lay fastened between her legs, her red dress hiked up mid-thigh as he pushed closer to her beneath him. One large palm rested flat on the small of her back, the other wrapped tightly around the back of her neck as an anchoring weight. Sabrina loved it when he got this way. It was like he’d die if he didn’t get close enough to her. There was no hesitation, no fear whatsoever in the way that he devoured her. Sabrina sighed contentedly as his teeth pressed into her neck and he began to suck in that way that drove her mad.

Nick chuckled against her throat, amused, “Excited today, are we?”

She rolled her eyes. Just as she was beginning to enjoy herself he had stopped nibbling at her neck to press small kisses in the indents where his teeth had rested moments ago. Something about his demeanor was slightly off, and she could tell that there was something on his mind. That was rather unfortunate considering the state he had left her in. With a lofty sigh, she propped herself up onto her elbows.

“You know, if you felt like talking, we could have done it before- “

“-all this?” Nick’s fingers danced between her legs, just barely grazing the part of her tights that had clearly been soaked through with excitement. This elicited the tiniest of sighs from her, and this time he let out a real laugh.

“Could you relax, Spellman? Believe me, the fun is only just beginning.”

“But?” Sabrina was growing impatient. He sighed.

“You and the mortal…Harry?” he questioned, face looking morose. It hadn’t ever occurred to her that he might care about what Harvey thought- or felt for that matter. Nicholas had come onto her strong from the very beginning. It never seemed to matter when she first joined the academy, and that certainly didn’t mean that Nick had been saving himself until they were together. Could this mean that he had developed actual feelings for her? Upon seeing the icy expression on her face, the warlock quickly backtracked.

“Don’t get me wrong Sabrina, I like helping you get over your mortal boyfriend. It’s kind of flattering that you picked me out of everyone else,” He ventured, eyes downcast as she listened. “And I like that you gave yourself to me before him,” he continued, quieter than before.

That, she had not been expecting. Sabrina could see where this was going. If there was one thing about Nick she loved, it was his unpredictability, but now? Was this really the time? Besides, witches didn’t care about labels- did they? It was becoming harder to think as he slid his palm down her back and around the curve of her ass.

“I like the way you say my name,” he started again, fingertips twitching where they met her dress. The feeling of lips on her neck returned, and so did the heat building in the bottom of her stomach. “I like the way you make me feel, Spellman,” he punctuated her last name with a squeeze of her leg, which prompted the half witch to spread them wider. There was nothing playful left in his eyes as he took her in, disheveled white hair spread out on the pillow beneath her head.

“What do you want, Spellman?” Nick whispered, hand sliding to the front of her throat and squeezing just this side of too hard, "Because I know what I want."

There was nothing Sabrina could have wanted more in that moment. Hell, if this was going to be her end at least she would go out doing something she loved.

“There is no one I could want more than I want you,” Sabrina whispered. The level of emotion in her voice sounded foreign even to her own ears. It was true. Harvey had never filled her with so much desire as this. The feeling was intoxicating. Nicholas was intoxicating. Every single cell in her body pulled toward him in that moment.

“No Sabrina, tell me. What, _exactly_, do you want?” Each of his words was permeated with darkness. They dripped out of his mouth as sweet and thick as molasses, loosening her up and making her unravel underneath him. This was not a moment she would be able to think through. In fact, there was only one thought that she would dare voice aloud. His fingers pressed more snugly into her neck. Their eyes locked, and she could no longer comprehend the room around them. Only one single thought could make the journey into words as she lay completely at his mercy. She knew exactly what he was waiting for.

“Fuck me, Nick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, more soon to come! Kudos, comments, and feedback are very much welcome :)


End file.
